pokedsagasfandomcom-20200216-history
Ed
Ed '''is a Pokemon Trainer from Peach Creek and was one of the firsts trainers there. He is currently traveling with his two best friends: Edd and Eddy. Overview Poke Ed Sagas Reboot - The Kanto Region! In "Simple Beginnings," Ed was one of the first people to acquire a Pokemon from Professor Oak and was also one of the first to get sent to the Kanto Region alongside Eddy and Double D. He also had his first battle with his friend Eddy and ended it in a tie, but both trainers were under the constant guidance from Double D, it was this one single battle that enabled Ed his battling skills. In "Capturing Personalities," Ed separated with Double D and Eddy to find their own first wild Pokemon. He headed towards Route 2 with his Charmander and used the PokeDex for the first time. After accidentally defeating a Spearow, Ed continued his search for his first wild Pokemon catch. Finally, they managed to find a Wooper that seemingly surrendered so that Ed can catch it. Ed however, doesn't know this. It was also at this very moment that Ed took a habit on nicknaming his Pokemon. In "Unwavering Loyalty," Ed has a supporting role in this episode mainly due to its primary focus on Eddy. Even though Ed and Double D stayed behind to let Eddy commence his training, the duo attempted to track Eddy down due to their curious nature on what Eddy was doing. With the use of Ed's tracking skills, they were able to find Eddy easily. Ed is also responsible for finding a Technical Machine labeled, "Toxic." How Ed found this TM is currently unknown, but it is suspected that his tracking skills led him straight to it. In "Different Point of Views," He doesn't appear mainly due to its primary focus on the cul-de-sac kids. However, it is confirmed that the Eds were currently in Viridian Forest at the time. This also explains why the Ed's Pokemon were stronger in Episode 5. In "Battle Royale! Part 1," Ed participates in a mini-tournament with the cul-de-sac kids during a thunderstorm. Although Ed had gained more experience prior to this event, it didn't stop his Pokemon from breaking the rules. In the first match of the tournament, Ed's Wooper summoned up a "Rain Dance" inside of the dome without any command given by Ed. This resulted in Ed's disqualification and making his opponent Nazz win. Ed ran out of the tournament in shame and didn't stick around to watch the rest of the tournament. At the end of the episode, Ed and Plank were in a room staring at all the blood packets around them. Ed's Battling Style Ed prefers to use a more head-on approach and uses a variety of offensive attacks. Although, it was shown in Chapter 1 that Ed will sometimes use strategy to get ahead of his opponent or lowering his opponent Pokemon's stats. Ed's Pokemon Like many trainers, Ed will accept any Pokemon that comes under his care and will also attempt to catch any Pokemon that he hasn't befriended yet. Ed is also unknowingly on his way to catching himself a diverse team, he is currently one of the strongest Pokemon trainers in Peach Creek. The Pokemon that Ed catches do not retain any signs of Ed's personality, although they show sign of the same weirdness that revolves around Ed. Kanto Pokemon Charmander.png|Ed's Charmander(Skorch)|link=Ed's Charmander Wooper.png|Ed's Wooper(Loch)|link=Ed's Wooper 150px-359Absol.png|Ed's Absol|link=Ed's Absol Pokemon Levels '''1. Charmander(Skorch) Current Level: '''12 '''Gender: '''Male '''Nature: '''Hasty '''Ability: '''Blaze '''Current Moveset: '''Scratch, Hone Claws, Ember, SmokeScreen '''2. Wooper(Loch) '''Current Level: '''11 '''Gender: '''Male '''Ability: '''Water Absorb '''Nature: '''Relaxed '''Current Moveset: '''Water Gun, Tail Whip, Mudshot, Rain Dance Ed's Battle Record Triva *Ed's tracking skills were used once again to find Eddy in Episode 3: "Unwavering Loyalty." Ironically, Ed tracked Eddy down again by the use of Eddy's cheap cologne. *Ed appears in every episode so far excluding Episode 4. However, he was mentioned by the cul-de-sac kids *Wooper(Loch's) nickname derives from the name "Loch Ness Monster." It's currently unknown as to why Ed chose this name for his Wooper. .